


after midnight

by WhiteSheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Streching, Cock Worship, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dry Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time, Ghost Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Somnophilia, excessive cuming, parasomnia - Freeform, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSheep/pseuds/WhiteSheep
Summary: Jaiden rents an apartment for college, without paying attention to the rumors of it being hunted. And finds out why no one ever stayed longer than a week in it.





	after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction and was written only as entertainment. Nothing here should be taken at face value and translated to real life in any way. Rape is a crime punishable with prison. You have to always ask for consent.

Jaiden bought the apartment at the end of his first semester in college, after a brief, unpleasant experience in the uni house. The place was not exactly close to the school but the price was staggering low, meaning it was staggering attractive to the poor college student 300 miles away from home – and for no apparent reason since Jaiden checked everything that the landlord could have been not divulging, and found nothing amiss. No leaking, not smelly and/or faulty plumbing, all the apartments were carped meaning no annoying steps sound from above, the electricity worked fine, like the water.

All seemed fine.

Jaiden was still uncertain since such a low price was bound to be hiding something nasty on that one-bedroom place. But, in the end, it wasn´t like he had that much of a choice. He signed the contract by the end of the week, trying to ignore the too eager way the landlord pushed the keys in his hand and kicked him out of his place as if fearing he´d change his mind. The next day was dedicated to bringing his stuff from the uni house and the weekend to give some sort semblance of organization to his new house, even if by Sunday night there was still two dozen of boxes littering the living room.

Too tired by then, Jaiden admitted defeat around midnight and went to bed, which was the only furniture besides the couch already assembled. Taking out his shirt and pants, he crawled under the sheets on his boxers and dropped face first in the pillow, groaning at his aching muscles of carrying and moving stuff all day. By the time he closed his eyes, he was already sleeping, the tiredness of the day dragging him into the depths of warm, dreamless sleep.

At first.

At some point, some level of awareness rises within him, enough to recognize his body like a mass of heavy weight against the mattress underneath him, the soft sheets hugging his skin, the quiet, empty air of the night as a light breeze, soft creaks of the unfamiliar house around him. He shivers at the hands sliding over his back, warm and big. The fingers dig at the aching muscles of his shoulder and under his nape, rolling slow circles that make the pain disappear, before dragging down over the line of his spine until his lower back and his ass.

His legs are pushed open and they roll, boneless, his will cut away from his limbs by the sleep crush. He´s spread open. Something warm nudges right between his cheeks – right _there_, rubbing dry and slow circles, touching his _asshole_. Jaiden stirs. This is- this is not- his thoughts are made of cotton, muffled and blurred, and he tries to move away. Can´t. His arms slide under the pillow to grab at sheets but his legs are useless, and the touching doesn´t stop. Stroking around his wrinkles until he starts to open up slightly, and then a gentle pressure right at his hole.

Jaiden pushes through the webs of sleep, diving back to his body. The chains around his limbs are cut away and he turns his head away from the pillow, sighing noisily. He opens his eyes slowly, blinking to the darkness. What…

For some reason he reaches behind him, moving under the soft weight of the covers to touch his ass. He rubs a cheek, feeling the worm-out material of a well-used boxer. Thinking is difficult but something had been bothering him… right? He slides under the elastic band and between his ass crack, pressing his fingers around but finding nothing unusual.

And then he realizes – he´s hard. _Oh_.

He brings his knees a little bit under him, enough that he can arch his body to fit his hand dragging around from his ass to his erection, still inside his boxer. He should just roll over but Jaiden is too tired and the pillow too comfortable against his face so he starts to jerk off like this, the movements lazy at first but growing fast, desperate, reeling his mind back into the edge of full conscious with the sharp pleasure. The dry friction of doing this without any lube doesn´t trouble him, for the warm pre he´s bumping provides enough slick to not chafe.

It won´t be the same story in the next morning when he wakes up to an inexplicable sore dick, boxer, and sheets wet. He won´t remember the night session, much less the brief and strange moment of checking his own ass for something, and simply grumbles annoyed and embarrassed and goes to take a shower.

-

He meets one of his neighbors the next day, coming back from class in the middle of the afternoon. He´s looking through his cellphone waiting for the elevator when someone suddenly says at his side “Are you new to the building?”

Jaiden startles, almost dropping his phone. He looks to the side and then down, when realizes there´s an old lady beside him. With salt-and-pepper hair, wearing pants and a blue sweater, she looks like a regular grandma.

“Ah, y- yes.” Jaiden quickly stuffs his phone into his back pocket and offers his hand. “Jaiden Austin. Nice to meet you.”

The old lady smiles, wrinkles around the eyes folding. She shakes his hand. “Nellie Adams. Which apartment you moved in?”

He drops her hand and without knowing what to do with his own, sticks it inside his pant pocket. “23B, uh, third-? Tenth floor.”

Nellie blinks, her mouth opening in a small ‘o’ before she hides behind her hand, a quiet ‘oh my’ muffled.

Jaiden raises his eyebrows. “What?”

“Well,” She hesitates, patting her own cheek softly. “I thought Mr. Henderson had given up renting that apartment after losing so many tenants.”

“What do you mean?” He asks, a little alarmed.

“Oh, nothing like that. Is just, well, they never stay long. I think the longest anyone ranted that place was a week, some left after a single day. No one knows why, it´s a fairly nice apartment and Mr. Henderson already got tired of looking through it to find some problem, with no results.”

Jaiden blinks, a quiet ‘oh’ leaving him. He scratches his neck, not knowing what to say or how to react to this new information.

“Do… do they say why they don´t want to stay?”

“Ah, most leave too fast to answer questions. And generally, they refuse to give a justification to Mr. Henderson. Some-” She stops and looks around before leaning slightly forward, curling a hand around her mouth all conspirator. “Some talk about ghosts, claiming the place is hunted.”

Jaiden bites back an automatic laugh when he sees her excited expression and instead gives her a little smile, rubbing his neck with a second-hand embarrassment. He holds back the judgment seeing that it´s an old lady, no doubt without much to her routine beside talking with other people, but if it was any other person Jaiden would have rolled his eyes because really? Ghost? Who believes in this stuff these days?

“I´m, uh, not much of a supernatural-believer, so perhaps it will help me.”

Luckily, Nellie doesn´t take offense and simply smiles back. Jaiden holds the elevator door for her and waves a goodbye when she leaves on the second floor and that´s it.

He forgets about the conversation after that.

-

The next night, Jaiden experiences a strange, intense wet dream.

He´s lying on his belly again, hands under the pillow and face buried in it, dressed in an old t-shirt and boxers. He can feel the weight of the covers pushed up to his shoulders, the pressure of his boxers under the swell of his ass cheeks, the pressure of something filling up his ass, pushing in and claiming the never touched place. A shiver climbs his spine, a hot clench in his lower stomach, and Jaiden feels his face burning, a confused and overwhelmed moan leaving his mouth. It moves inside him, twisting, soft pads brushing his sensible walls as it slides in deeper before pulling back.

The dry friction again – again? Catches and drags and pulls, and his asshole is hurting as it keeps going, fingering him. Jaiden wants to protest. To tell them to stop. Wants to close his legs spread open and exposing him whole. His ass feels hot, too hot, and bolts of white pleasure enlighten his nerves every time they sink their fingers inside him and it´s _too much_, he never felt this before. But his mouth doesn´t obey him, panting little moans into the pillow instead. He writhes, tossing his head with feet dragging against the mattress, hands opening and closing and twitching around the sheets at the rhythm of the fingers fucking him, making him feel so _good_, pulling his body taunt to a building orgasm.

It's like fire, melted lava filling him. He can´t help but grip around those fingers, growing slicker by the minute, and shuddering as they press wonderfully, even if his ring burns. They find time and time again a little nest of nerves inside him, scrapping nails against his prostate and making him throb, his trapped dick so painfully hard and soaked in pre, and his conscious wavers, the continuous shocks of pleasure licking his body shaking his mind. _What it´s this-_

Jaiden wakes up as the orgasm washes through him, his back arching at the flood of pleasure and thrusting his cumming shaft into the bed, his cry muffled by the pillow. Wetness covers his groin, his stomach, ruins the sheets underneath him, and Jaiden becomes aware of his sweaty, boiling hot body all of the sudden like the world coming into focus, the simmering of arousal under his skin, his quick, shallow breathing so loud in the dark room. He moves his face from the wet pillow, both of drool and sweat, to pant in the cold air, blinking open heavy eyelids.

His hair is sticking to his forehead, as are his clothes and the covers. He can´t stop shivering.

Jaiden swallows, confused. And then yelps at the feeling of something slipping from his ass, that he didn´t realize was stretched and full until it´s quivering around nothing. He twists around quickly while searching for his bedside lamp´s switch, fumbling in his hurry. When he finally finds and turns on, his heart is leading circles in his chest.

The room is empty.

The door is closed, keys hanging from the lock.

Jaiden wet his dry lips and wipes the sweat from his forehead, trying to slow down his breathing. There´s something still trembling under his skin, goosebumps traveling his legs – his asshole is stinging, almost burning when he moves. The ghost feeling of something inside him persist. But that's… that´s impossible.

Jaiden covers his face with a hand, feeling the blush blooming even with his skin hot as it is. His boxers are pulled down, still trapping his softening dick. Did he wiggle it down in his sleep? “Fuck,” He mumbles, voice rasping and thick. The weight of the wet boxer and shirt seems bigger than it should be, filling him with shame.

Did he fucking dreamt about someone fingering him? God, what´s wrong with him?

He kicks the covers away and goes to the shower, peeling the cum-stained clothes with a pit of embarrassment in his stomach. Then he proceeds to scrub away the remnants of this shameful, uncomfortable dream, pausing in his furious cleaning only when he goes to his ass – biting his lower lip, Jaiden leans forward to rest his forehead in the cold tiles, warm water running down his neck and back, over the swell of his ass. The intensity of the dream keeps replaying inside his head and he stares at the drain for a moment, watching the soap disappear into it. Then, face heating, he reaches under him to touch-… there.

There´s a twitch of uncomfortableness, and Jaiden frowns a little – it feels a little tender, a little warm too. Doesn´t understand why. Did he do it while sleeping? Why would he do such a thing, if never before Jaiden ever thought of fingering his own ass?

_Does it really feel like that? Or it was part of the dream?_

Breathing once, Jaiden closes his eyes. He pushes a finger in. It slides in, his asshole opening up around easily enough, the slippery of the soap no doubt helping. He chews his tongue for a moment, feeling the strange sensation – tries to push a little more, to the third knuckle. There´s a sting and Jaiden hisses but thinks, _it felt more… intense_. This just feels… like having a finger inside his ass, honestly.

He eases it out with a sigh and resumes to his shower. It was really just a dream, in the end.

After all, there´s no way being fingered in the ass would actually feel _that_ good.

-

“You look exhausted, man. Did you sleep last night?” Adam is saying, banging the basketball on the floor without looking like it´s nothing.

It should be nothing to Jaiden too if he wasn´t yawing every five minutes and missing the ball. After a while he gave up of the game and left to sit at the side of the court, opting for watching instead of risking messing up and being submitted to his friends´ ire.

Is day four since he moved to the new apartment. Finals are closing in and when he´s not working, he´s studying and when he´s not studying, he´s sleeping. Or trying. Yesterday was… bizarre, because while he´s not opposed to sex dreams in general, they usually are about him and some generic girl, not- _that_. Besides, he´s running out of bedsheets and sleeping clothes since laundry is only on Fridays.

Also, he needs to sleep.

“More or less. I had a weird dream last night, woke me up,” He answers around another yawn.

“Hmm, well, you´re probably just weirded out by the silence,” His friends say with a little snicker, aware that the reason Jaiden moved out from the uni house was due to the constant noise at night. The last drop was having to hear a couple in the next room boning each other like monkeys for an entire night.

Jaiden keeps his face carefully neutral, unwilling to give any hint to the nature of his ‘strange dream’. “Maybe.”

“Did you finished unpacking?”

“Nah, man. Is a fucking drag.”

Adam hums in sympathy but doesn´t offer to help. They are not that close, after all, they met at the entrance ceremony when the veterans asked about freshmen who played sports. Their main contact continues to be through basketball.

“Do want to go to a bar? The guys are saying there´s a good one around the avenue.”

Jaiden looks to the ‘guys’, still running around the court with sneakers squeaking loudly.

He fights another yawn.

“Okay.”

-

He drinks until his head starts to get dizzy, then gets up from the table among jeers when he declares he has class in the morning, pays his bill and goes home. When he finally stumbles inside his apartment, it´s barely past 2 am and everything is dark, and his coordination is such that he gives up finding the light switch and goes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Then in the soft light of the fridge, he leans forward to put away the water, looks down and sees his pants tented, and realizes he´s rock-hard for some goddamn reason. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Jaiden unbuckles his belt and opens up his jeans, pushing it down together with his underwear and freeing his erection, that throbs in the cold air. He pushes back until his back meets the counter and starts to jerk off, using his hand wet from the water bottle, only the light of the open fridge illuminating what´s he doing.

It takes a few more minutes than usual thanks to his unstable hands before he comes with a shudder, groaning quietly, his jizz splashing the white tile of the floor. He knows he should clean it now or he´ll slip on it tomorrow morning when he wakes up hangover and distracted, but his legs are suddenly soft, wobbling under his weight after the climax, so he just stumbles over to the table and sits down. It´s a mistake, for he immediately relaxes, heavy eyes wanting to drop close while the tiredness of the day sets in.

Just a nap, he tells himself and lay over the table, resting head over his arms. _Just a few minutes and then I go to bed._ He knows it´s a lie and he´ll most likely wake up with his neck stiff and painful and the sun in his eyes.

-

The room is pitch black with only a yellow, dim light coming from behind him, and it´s not his neck but his ass that´s taut and in agony, his asshole stretched thin around something massive, hot and hard, burning him raw as it thrust inside him. He´s on his stomach over the table, pants, and underwear pooling around his ankles, and there´s a weight over his back pinning him down as something slaps against his ass and digs his hip bones painfully on the wood corner, ramming something terribly deep within him – Jaiden cries out thickly, panting, trying to move or lift his head but can´t, his muddled thoughts from sleep jumbling at each impact, sweltering pain searing with every dry plunge at his ass.

The table is creaking softly as he´s fucked. The fast pace tells him this has been going for a while.

His sneakers squeak on the tile floor as he kicks, pulling his hands under him to try to dislocate the person on top of him. “Fuck-,” The man pants, growls. His rhythm goes uneven as the hands on his waist move to force Jaiden still, putting more weight in the middle of his back and one over his head, pushing it back on the table, but he keeps at it, sinking his cock into Jaiden´s ass over and over with deep, grinding thrusts. “Just relax, kid,” A grunt. It´s a deep voice, a nice voice, an older man. “Take it easy.” He shifts on top of Jaiden, never stopping moving, but now more weight bears down on him almost that he can´t move an inch anymore, helpless to the feeling of the man´s cock sliding inside him, opening him up _terribly_ wide.

It´s so, so big.

Jaiden doesn´t understand how he´s not tearing apart.

“Please,” He croaks, voice rasping and breaking. His ass is on fire, eyes stinging full of tears. “P- please.”

He can feel the man’s panting breath over his neck, cooling his skin from where he´s sweating, shaking. He can´t see anything from this angle, only feels the man moving for a moment, then carefully he eases his hips up, dragging the hard cock through the panicking tight ring of Jaiden´s virgin ass until only the thick head is inside, pumping warm liquid. He slowly sinks back in, re-stretching his asshole to the brim of ripping as he thrust balls deep once more – and Jaiden´s mouth opens, his eyes screwing tight shut. A shudder wracks his body, his knees going soft.

“That’s it,” The man is saying above him. “You gonna enjoy this.” He does it again. Again, Jaiden feels the enormous cock pulling out almost all the way through, then easing back in, burying itself in his ass. It happens again, again.

Jaiden can't move.

Can´t breathe.

“Fuck…” The grave voice groans. “That´s better.”

His nails are digging into the table, his knuckles white. His legs don´t work anymore, trembling, weak, his toes are curling tensely inside his sneakers at each thrust. The wood is wet where his breathing is fogging, where his own cock is leaking steadily, hard. The man starts to rock his hips, the table creaking again in the empty kitchen. His ass is stretched so wide around that cock, the dry painful friction easing into a slick as the pre starts to work, making his ass slippery and helpless to refuse the fucking, as the man starts to slide in more and easier. There´s a low moan and the hips bruising his cheek jostles, hilting with a smack, and he´s really fucking Jaiden´s ass now.

He breathes open-mouthed, fast, stuttering. He´s so hard. Has been hard this whole time. His dick is throbbing, leaking liquid. He´s scratching the table, dragging his feet over the floor, feeling the pleasure flooding him, burning in terrible shame.

"Mm, yeah," The man groans shakily. Jaiden can hear everything, the man´s fast breathing, his own, the obscene slap of their hips connecting sending his ass cheeks trembling, the wet sound of that cock plunging deep inside him. It echoes, so loud and jarring at the same time that is quiet – simple, repetitive sounds in a dark, empty kitchen, competing with the buzz of the fridge, with the cars passing outside on the street. If someone were to enter his apartment, they may hear something or maybe if they were distracted enough, they would simply walk pass without a second glance to the kitchen.

“Oh, yeah- Fucking _God_-”

His thighs are behind Jaiden´s thighs, knees keeping his legs spread wide, keeping Jaiden posed how he wants him. There's no resisting it. His ass is defenseless, and the older man is taking full advantage of it, riding him roughly, forcing his huge cock deep inside over and over. He hits a spot inside the younger boy faithfully, the curve of his dick perfect to just hammer it, and Jaiden jerks and twists every time, unable to get used to the lighting of _sheer_ pleasure it sends coursing his body – mouth gaping wide open, breathing, no sound coming out. They can´t. Is just too much. Jaiden can´t even fucking moan.

When he comes, is almost a relief. It sets his body ablaze, heat and pleasure rippling from his head to his feet and he blanks to the world for full seconds – his body shudders violently, his back arching. His throat tightens around the sounds wanting to come out, choking, while his seed spills between his abdomen and the table.

The man gives a breathless laugh. “Told you were gonna like,” He says, not loudly, more like a murmur. Amused. Wavering. Hands move from pinning him down to circling him, trapping him against a strong body. “My turn now.”

There´s the weight of someone laying on top of him, crushing him into the table, and he´s fucking Jaiden fast and rough, thrusting shallow and greedy into his ass. Jaiden sobs once, squeezing his eyes. The relief of his climax left him, and he just can lie there and take it now, forehead on the table as he tries to not break under this man´s hunger.

The pounding is almost cruel, cracking his bones as it sends Jaiden jouncing against the wood, table creaking loudly, sliding a few inches back and forth while the man´s hips ram his ass cheeks. It keeps going for minutes, maybe hours. Jaiden has no way to measure the time. His asshole is dripping slick, scrapping from the shaft as it hilts, and he´s so well lubed now, slippery, the man´s cock slides in like it´s only natural. His muscles have given up resisting, beating them down until is just too hard to contract, and he relaxes around the hard flesh without choice, submitting. His limbs go limp as all will leave him.

There´s no stopping him, no avoiding. The man fucks his asshole hard and nice, groans over his head.

He grinds tight against Jaiden´s sore cheeks, buried throbbing and fat before letting out a low, hoarse moan. Jaiden jerks when heat explodes deep within him, liquid fire licking and flooding his ass in seconds – the squelching of the cock moving while pumping, the man thrusting again over and over, spurting out hot cum from his stretched ring. He fucks him while cumming, fucks his hole slippery and hot and there´s flows running down between his thighs when he finally begins to slow down.

The pounding ends in deep, rolling grinds, slow. Heavy. Jaiden stares at the table motionless, shivering.

“Mn, _yes_,” The man hums long, not unlike judges in cooking shows proving good food. The movements finally stop as he gives one last thrust and stays inside, cock throbbing faintly, warm breathing over his nape as the stranger sighs in contentment.

Jaiden swallows a sob. He feels… wet. Sweat, cum, drool, tears… He feels sticky and disgusting. “P… please,” He whispers.

“Mn.”

“P- please…!”

“Okay, okay- just a sec.”

Jaiden flinches and curls in himself, squeezing eyes close, as the man slides out carefully. His tongue is between his teeth and he tries to breathe through the nose, but it breaks and shudders at each inch dragged out, a burning pain like slowly ripping out a band-aid that brings the scab together. When it finally pops out the head, Jaiden gasp – warm liquid starts to leak, his muscles soft of exhaustion rippling briefly around the feeling of being empty and the gasp turns into a sob, shame washing through him.

A warm hand lands briefly on his shoulder, a pat. “Thanks, kid.” And moves away.

There´s no steps or the sound of the door opening or closing. Jaiden twists himself around to look over his shoulder but there´s… nothing.

Just the dark, empty kitchen, softly illuminated by the faint yellow light of the open refrigerator.

He pushes himself up with great effort, arms and legs wobbling almost like a baby deer trying to walk. With his pants and underwear still around his ankles, Jaiden doesn´t risk doing more than turning around, still supporting himself on the table. He wipes off his tears and cast his eyes around, from the kitchen over the counter to the living room – the bathroom door is open, as it is the bedroom´s, and Jaiden can see only vague silhouettes among the pitch blackness from the mobile and boxes.

Jaiden closes his eyes, pressing the back of his hand over his mouth. Tries to breathe.

Then carefully steps out of his pants, gather them in his arms and leaves to the bathroom. He doesn´t flick the lights on, just drops his clothes on the floor beside the door before climbing inside the bathtub, shoes, and shirt on, and turns the hot water on. He carefully lies down then, on his side, with legs curled up to his stomach so as to leave everything from his waist down under the warm shower, directly above the drain.

He stares at the white tub, one arm tucked under his head, the other close to his chest. The hot steam takes over the entire air. After a while, even with the drain open, a shallow layer of water fills the bathtub bottom, soaking his shirt and hair.

He doesn´t move for a long time.

-

“You think someone broke into your apartment?”

Jaiden´s hands are shaking, so he stuffs them inside his jacket pockets. “Yeah. Some-… some things were missing.”

The security guard hums, frowning. “What things?”

“Some cash. And… a cell phone, a backup cell phone I leave in the apartment.”

If the man thinks weird a college student has money to pay for two cell phones, he doesn´t comment. He leans back on his chair and just looks at the younger man for a moment, seeming to judge if he´s trustworthy or just a kid wasting his time.

“What apartment?”

“23B.”

This gives the man a pause. “Tenth floor?”

Jaiden closes his eyes, nails digging the inside of his palm. “It wasn´t _ghosts_,” He grits shakily.

“Hey, I never said it was.” The guard pulls his hands up in a surrender gesture, but a faint, amused smile curls the corner of his mouth. For a moment. Then he sighs and spins around the chair, turning back to the computer. “Yesterday, you said? Do you have a time period in mind?”

_Around 3 am_. “I stayed out all day. I don´t know. Can´t you just give me the whole tape? I can look by myself.”

“You gonna look through 12 hours of camera recordings?”

“Are you?”

The man scratches his head and then shrugs, giving up the argument or admitting he wouldn´t do it. He grabs a pen drive from a drawer and sticks on the computer, while typing something. “This is 50gb of recordings, it´s going to take a while to transfer. I will drop it at your place when it´s done.”

Jaiden nods and turns to leave.

“Hey, kid.”

His stomach turns at the addressing term, his throat closing tight and choking his air. He can only stop and look back.

“Could you try to wait a full week before bailing? I bet you were going to last at least seven days.” The man says easy-going.

He has a cheerful smile on his face.

-

There´s nothing.

Jaiden watches the entire recording from the hallway of his apartment, fast-forwarding to make it a little faster. It begins with him leaving in the morning and ends with him coming back at 2 am. Except for the neighbors going out and in from their own places, nothing happens during 12h.

His door remains unbothered. Closed.

-

Jaiden is up on his elbows with his head slumped down between his shoulders, his dark head jostling with the jolt of the man riding his ass. His shaky moaning protest at having his asshole reamed is continuous, quiet muffled sounds in the quiet and dark room and he wishes he could just raise his head, look over his shoulder – but a hand has a tight grip on his hair, keeping him sunk into the pillow. His hip propped up, leaving his ass the highest part of his body, the most accessible.

Jaiden came half-awake what feels hours ago, covers threw away, shorts and boxers pushed down to the middle of his thighs, startled by his own voice giving a cry of pain, cracking, hands clutching at the bedsheets as something slide inside him – a huge, throbbing _cock_. There was a sluggishly attempt to push up, to gather his legs under him to turn and kick but the few last inches were pushed in, hitting him balls-deep with the grave throaty groan of a man, kneeled between his open legs, and there was nothing he could do anymore.

He shivered, choking in his own saliva. The rawness of being fucked yesterday bloomed into burning agony, his inner walls convulsing in panic, trying to fight him down to a more manageable size. It was bigger, _longer_ too. If yesterday he had been filled, then today he was about to burst, tear in two.

Jaiden made a noise, almost like he was trying to form a word, but it was just a rough sound from his throat.

“_God_,” The owner of the massive cock forced inside him moaned, hands keeping Jaiden´s ass cheeks open.

The voice was a little higher than yesterday´s, making him sound a little younger. Perhaps Jaiden´s age. Jaiden tried twisting around to look over his shoulder but a hand grabbed his nape and pushed his head down before he could do more than twitch. “Don´t move,” The guy growled.

Jaiden whimpered but obeyed.

He braced himself over Jaiden, one hand at the side of his head. And then started thrusting, slowly – it pulled through his tight ring, cock well-lubed making an obscene slurping sound. Then he pushed inside again smoothly and Jaiden´s asshole wrung hopeless at it, unable to stop or slow him down. He squeezed his eyes shut.

He kept it up for a long time, filling the room with the slow-paced creaking of the bed.

Head dropping to rest on the duvet, Jaiden squirms breathing roughly, sweating a bit. He can´t stop shivering, his ass is all slippery and hot, tight hot, and the pain- is fading. And he wants to cry and die – it feels _good_, the man sinks inside him carefully slow and his back arches over the rush of _pleasure_ climbing his spine, eyes watering. He´s rock-hard, the leaking tip connected to the mattress by a thin line of pre, a small wet spot forming already.

He slumps down at the end, sobbing silently. That´s when the man lets go of his hair and braces himself on both hands either side of Jaiden.

And starts fucking him for real.

"Oh, yes- _yes-_!" He´s panting shakily.

He's so greedy and hurried about it, slapping against his ass, and Jaiden mewls and tightens up without thinking – and ends up crying out when it only serves to make it rougher, harder. “A- _Ah!_”

His pants speeding up, the whole bed creaks with how frantic he's getting. Jaiden´s ass raised up in the air takes the brunt of each thrust, the soft flesh of his cheeks trembling with the rough _smack-smack-smack_. Jaiden´s own dick flops around wildly, dripping pre, with his asshole stuffed full of the man stiff cock. The pace is jolting fast.

“Take it- fucking slut-” The man growls, hips rutting desperately, his cock slotting in deep in his guts. “Take that fucking load- _bitch_-!”

Leaning upon his elbows with a shaky groan, his hips jerking spasmodically, rough little jolts to Jaiden´s unresisting body, the man´s prick unloads. Heat blooms deep within the college student, spreading quickly over his abused walls – Jaiden shivers, panting against the pillow. The man moans, still sliding his hips a little back and forth, until hot cum starts to leak out between his ass cheeks, dripping down over his sack and still erect dick.

Jaiden´s still leaking continuously. It throbs to the point he feels like it might explode, so goddamn hot and swollen, begging for any touch, _anything_ – the waves of heat inside his ass are torture, the pleasure ripping his body apart. Jaiden wants to come so badly and yet-

He can´t move. There´s a huge cock inside him and a man on top of his body, he can´t- he can´t fucking _move_.

When a cold hand wraps around his hard shaft, Jaiden muffles a cry into the pillow, a violent shudder rippling over his muscles – he almost comes in the spot. “Look at you, all hard and wet.” The man snickers and rubs a thumb over the slit and Jaiden shuts his eyes, sobbing desperately. His thighs are clenched and begging him to move against those fingers but- the man´s cock is a line of hard flesh inside him, hot and huge and still buried balls-deep and throbbing faintly, still perfect to just fuck him if he as _much as move an inch_\- “Your ass is just _sucking_ at my dick, fuck- what a perfect little slut you are.” His voice is a coarse thing, low and amused.

Then he´s moved – the man releases his dick to slide both hands over his arms, grasping at his wrist under the pillow and pulling them, making Jaiden get down from where he´s leaning over his elbows, sinking into the mattress. The same with his knees. A nudge and he have to stifle a moan when the man presses him down on the bed, the soft and wet sheets enveloping his dripping shaft. They a flushed together, from hand to feet.

A kiss in his neck, to his ear. A hot, slicky tongue slides over the cartilage. “Why don´t I give you a treat?” He purrs, silky. “Someone told me you like a nice, slow fucking…”

Jaiden´s heart is thundering, he´s shaking taut with tension and panic. He opens his mouth to protest but then the man eases his hips up and the cock is sliding out, slow, and he can´t make the words, can´t breathe right – cum flows hot over his thighs. He can´t help but clench down at the terribly feeling of emptiness being left behind, toes and fingers curling. His eyes prickle, full of seawater. _No, no-_ half-way through it slides back in, pushing his wall open again, pushing sparks up his spine and Jaiden arches with a shaky gasp, head falling back. It juts perfectly inside.

Again, once again, terribly slow, hot, _scorching_ – he can feel every detail, every vein, the length thinning slightly until the head, the girth- it _pops out_, and Jaiden shivers, grasping the sheets tightly. He realizes what´s happening when the tip teases him open, pushes inside and his ring stretching around it all slippery and the heat melts him, seeps thickly, and Jaiden just _moans_. Again and again, his body rocks gently as the man fucks him nice and slow, nice and _wonderful_, amazing. He´s blind and deaf, a shivering mess.

There´s no pain, absolutely nothing but steady, warm pleasure.

“No…” Jaiden protest, voice thick and wavering – a sob, a moan. He sinks his burning face into the pillow, heart tight. He weakly tugs his wrist but it´s useless. The man sinks in again and Jaiden shudders at the influx of beautiful, horrible pleasure. “P… please, no- no…”

He´s ignored, his pleads mixing with the soft groans of the man, nuzzling between his shoulders as he grinds their hips together. Jaiden starts to cry, sobs breaking into moans and shivers, his mind grasping desperately at any type of escape, anything to keep him sane – but there´s none. He´s being fucked in deliberate, deep thrust, his ass already soaked with the man´s previous orgasm making sure it´s smooth and slick, and there´s nothing but the wonderful feeling of that cock sliding inside over and over. No pain, nothing to tie Jaiden down.

He´s flooding, drowning in pleasure.

His entire body is tingling, his dick throbbing. He´s sinking, gasping, and tries to hold back but it´s like stopping water with his hands, drops spilling from between his fingers no matter how tight his hold is. It´s inevitable, unstoppable. The man slides in and roll, grinding his depths and Jaiden arches his back, head falling back – his mouth opens as he stares unseeing the celling, his throat working around a cry that doesn´t come out. And he comes, his liquid pleasure spilling between his stomach and the bed, soaking even more the ruined sheets, at the same time the man groans and his cock trembles, gushing out more hot cum. His asshole overfloods in seconds and Jaiden crumples against the mattress, shuddering with the last spasms of orgasm as his ass crack and thighs get wetter.

He goes on fucking Jaiden´s ass with several lazy thrusts, seating his cock in deep again and again as he plants his seed, his panting breath leaving him in gusty exhales. He leans over him and both of them are truly sweaty now, the room stinks of sex. Jaiden stays lying limp on the bed, his head to one side, his mouth loose, breathing unevenly.

When the man finally finishes, he stays in place for a bit as their breathing calms down. Keeps his softening dick buried in Jaiden´s asshole for a few moments longer, as he relaxes on top of him.

Jaiden doesn´t mind. He doesn´t have the remaining strength to mind. Shivering, he stares the dark room, numb and listless.

He barely reacts when the man slides out, just a shudder as the soft cock uncorks his asshole. Hot cum splashes out, his hole still gaping open. He doesn´t try clenching, doesn´t move.

The bed creak and shifts, then soft padding.

Silence.

Jaiden knows he should try looking now but- he closes his eyes.

-

The same night, a few hours later, another man rides Jaiden too. He doesn´t hear him or the door opening, not even soft steps on the carpet floor. The bed creaks with new weigh and suddenly someone is on top of him, holding him down – he doesn´t have time to react before his ass cheeks are pushed aside by a fresh new hard cock once again, penetrating him in a single, easy thrust, his still recovering hole opening up with almost no resistance. Jaiden is still crying out when he starts moving.

Spanking his left asscheek with his open palm, laughing breathlessly as Jaiden sobs and tosses his head, his ass clenching on the pistoning cock. He doesn´t say anything but his groans are different, a mocking edge lacking in the previous man and he´s rougher. Hungrier. The slippery wet slurp of his prick dominating Jaiden´s asshole is noisy in the bedroom, balls slapping in brutal rhythm against Jaiden’s flesh like a beating, most definitely creating bruises, easy now that someone put their cum inside the college boy twice already and got him lubed inside.

He´s jostling into him faster and faster. Jaiden can feel his leg is going to start cramping soon from where it´s bracing against the ruthless fucking and he can also feel how close his second orgasm is. Deny chokes him, makes him want to cry but it´s helpless, Jaiden doesn´t have a choice, not with the way the man is pounding at him.

He comes hard. He can barely breathe.

The man keeps thrusting.

-

He calls in sick the next day, and spend the better part of the morning laying inside the bathtub, just feeling the cum leaking of his asshole. His body seems to be made of lead, covered in an oily, dirty feeling of dry sweat and semen, the unbearable smell of _sex_ emanating from him, legs useless weights and he would have thought they had snapped his spine while fucking him without a problem, if he hadn´t somehow walked to the bathroom on his own.

It takes hours to him to finally have the courage to even _move_.

He muffles his sobs, their broken, pathetic quality making his stomach turn anyway, and reaches for the shower hose. He drops the showerhead many times, his fingers shaking too much, and takes a lot of time to tag it out of the flexible tube. Then he carefully directs it to between his legs and turns on the water.

He chokes, tries to breath, his fast panting breaking with the gasps of pain. But doesn´t stop – tears falling from his eyes squeezed shut, he reaches down between his legs and slide his fingers between his bruised ass cheeks until he finds his throbbing, burning hole. It´s swollen and warm, pulsating, and it hurts so much that he flinches at his own touch. Breathing heavily, he pushes it open slowly.

The lightning of pain is immediate, and he cries out, his body arching when warm water meets his raw insides. The leaking turns into a torrent, flowing between his thighs and sloshing at the tub´s bottom, and Jaiden looks down to see the white creamy semen dissolving into the water, disappearing into the drain.

There´s so much.

Jaiden shivers, remembering – four times they came inside him, every time flooding his ass with fresh jizz. Hot and thick.

It should be impossible.

Jaiden inhales shakily. Blood warms his face, a shudder climbs his spine. He can feel the bruises from where the second man grabbed him, the sore spot where the first cock pounded into him until his ass cheeks were throbbing and hurting. The faint feeling of two cocks, different even if roughly of the same size, moving inside him, hard and merciless and slow and deep. Always so, so deep.

Jaiden aches in places he didn´t know he had.

“Shit,” He whispers, breathless. He pushes the hose more tightly against his hole, ignoring the sharp pain. _Stop_, a part of him begs in horror. _What are you doing? _But his hands seem to be working on their own: they push again and it slides inside easily, too easily, his ring opening around it like its nothing. It´s nothing. Compared to what it took last night- His stomach clenches and twists at the same time as he moans, feeling the warm water gushing fiercely at the same time cold metal sizzles against his walls. It cools the raw burning perfectly.

_Stop- stop, stop, stop!_

Jaiden pushes the hose deeper, arching as it pushes apart his insides. Moaning. His eyes flutter shut. The water is bursting out in a mess, surging warm and flooding, just like- just like-

He grinds his teeth then, tears rolling down his face. Terrible shame curls inside his chest like an ugly iron trap and never before Jaiden felt more disgusting, not even in the kitchen when he first came from being raped in the ass. He´s hard right now and he wants to move that thing inside his ass until he´s not anymore.

And he does. He fucks himself with the gushing hose, grasping at the edge of the tub desperately while moaning and gasping, the sound echoing not matter how much he tries to muffle them. He arches and shivers and twists, his legs spreading open and trembling, his dick throbbing even though it _hurts_ – because it does, terribly. But he doesn´t stop. He can´t.

It´s his own hand doing this to him, not a man pinning him down.

And he doesn´t stop.

He comes with a powerful shudder, gasping as his vision goes white. His balls contract desperately but nothing comes out, even with pleasure gripping his dick tight, washing through his body – he´s empty. Spent. Had been since the third orgasm forced upon him, relentless fucking into him into climax after climax until his body didn´t have anything more to give and still asking for more.

Jaiden collapses, body going limp like a puppet with the strings cut. His breathing echoes loudly as he pants, staring blankly at the white tub wall.

His skin is still shivery with the ripples of fading pleasure. A new layer of sweat covers his body.

He closes his eyes, shrinking into a ball. Presses a hand over his mouth. The hose is still buried deep in his ass, warm water filling him up continuously. He´s shaking, choking in shame.

What´s wrong with him?

-

He gets out of the apartment, even if walking makes his eyes water from the agony.

He searches around, trying to find blind spots in the cameras, ways to climb the windows. Heart pounding, Jaiden feels like maybe he´s going crazy when he comes out empty-handed.

It´s the tenth floor, with netted windows that don´t even open more than a few inches. His door wasn´t busted, no one but the landlord would have a copy of his key – a seventy-year-old man who can barely walk – and even if that wasn´t the case, the inside locks are working and in one piece. Nothing short of a kick would break them, which would´ve caused some _noise_.

Jaiden never heard anything until- until-

His stomach is heavy with something cold and tight. Is he losing his mind somehow? How it´s possible? He didn´t imagine that. _He didn´t_. It´s impossible.

There are _marks_ on his body and he had to _clean_ what- what was left. His sheets, his clothes, even-

He didn´t imagine it.

_He didn´t._

-

“Does it have night vision?”

“Yes, but the image quality is not very high, you know.”

Jaiden nods and pushes the security camera box to the cashier. “Is just for precaution,” He mumbles quietly.

The woman shrugs indifferent and scans the box. “That will be $23 dollars.”

-

He installs the camera on his bedroom, on top of the nightstand facing the bed, and only realizes the implications of what he´s doing when he steps back and just look at the thing – the green lights on, recording. A coldness seeps into his body, his stomach heavy with a nauseating feeling, and he looks back to his bare mattress with a shaking inhale.

There´s a pile of sheets on the corner, his last. All the others are stuffed in the bottom of the laundry basket, waiting to be washed.

His entire body is still aching with what happened. _Just leave, what are you doing? Find another apartment. _He slides a shaking hand through his hair, sticky with cold sweat, vision swirling no matter how many times he blinks. His mouth is dry. Approaching the bed, he stares the pile of sheets for a brief, stoic moment – heart loud, hammering his ears. _There´s nothing to prove, you´re not going to tell anyone anyway._

He lets out the air slowly, trembling. And pushes the pile off the mattress before reaching for the towel he left hanging on the window to dry this morning. The usually soft material feels rough under his palms while he stretches it open on the bed where – when he takes off his shirt and pants, and lies down – hugs gently his body from stomach to the middle of the thighs. His hands close into fists immediately, his entire body pulled taut too tense to relax. To sleep.

But Jaiden feels the effects of the sleeping pill he swallowed earlier taking hold, weighing down his eyelids doesn´t matter how much he fights it.

And soon enough, he is asleep.

-

Jaiden wakes up to his ass throbbing in pain, trails of dry spite and tears on his face and wetness between his thighs, over his stomach. He´s lying on his back, he realizes. His underwear is looped around one of his ankles. The room _stinks_ of sex and sweat.

He pulls a shuddering, long breath, and doesn´t move for a moment.

The towel under his lower back is soaked wet.

-

He doesn´t go to school again. He can barely _move_ enough to take a shower, and instead just grabs the laptop he left on his nightstand and turns it on, clicking on the security program as the instructions told him to do. There´s only one file.

He opens it.

Jaiden watches blank-faced his own image, tinted in hues of green and white of the night vision, lying on the bed, the slow movement of his back showing he´s already asleep. His fingers move to turn on the sound at max. A few minutes pass and he doesn´t hear anything except his own soft breathing, the clock on the camera showing its barely past midnight.

Then the video flicks, static filling the microphone for a second.

Goes back to normal.

And man steps into view, coming from the side opposite to the door.

Jaiden feels his stomach dropping.

He´s tall and big, certainly taller and bigger than Jaiden. Dark hair chopped short with no beard or mustache, wearing a white top tank and loose pants, no shoes. The image is too bad, blurring on the edges with the weird night-vision filter covering all, to discern any more specific details beyond that. Jaiden watches the man approach the bed, pulling off the covers from his sleeping form before flipping him like it´s nothing, turning Jaiden on his back. Then he climbs the bed and nudges his legs apart to knee between them. A cold shiver goes down his spine as he sees him pulling down his boxers without hesitation, uncaring where it ends up, before unbuckling his own pants.

A huge cock appears on camera, already fully hard. Nothing like Jaiden ever saw before, completely dwarfing his own manhood. It´s but a weapon and his lungs stop working when he realizes what he´s about to see, what _already_ happened – the man grabs his ass and spread his cheeks open, exposing his hole, drawing closer his shaft with one hand. The angle allows Jaiden to see perfectly his ring twitching when the man rubs the head against it, rubbing and prodding until his tip settles up against the winking eye, then he pushes in and Jaiden's anus surrenders all slutty, opening up obscenely around the cock like an eager little mouth swallowing it.

"Oh fuck," The man grunts.

Jaiden's mouth falls open in pained O shape as he moans weakly in the video, still asleep, eyebrows tightening together. The man bites off a groan as he eases his cock half out and then sinks it in again, rolling his hips slow and firm to get as deep as possible. He keeps his hand on Jaiden's ass cheek to hold him spread as he starts slotting his shaft in greedily, and the microphone starts to reproduce the slap of his balls into Jaiden's ass, and the wet slurp of Jaiden's asshole taking his cock, filling the room with its obsceneness.

The mattress starts creaking quietly with the man´s swinging hips.

Jaiden´s legs are on either side of the man, spread open defenseless, jerking with the rocking. Every so often he lets out a weak moan of the discomfort of having his asshole being made to accommodate the man´s cock, burying itself deep again and again to the hilt. Minutes pass. He lays on top of Jaiden and keeps fucking him, bouncing his hips on his ass, using his tight hole to pleasure his cock fast and messy, and Jaiden moans more loudly in the video, a drugged groan, whining at being used like this. It's not every so often now. At every plunder of that cock inside him, a confused, little sound of protest rings out.

It mingles with the man´s groans of pleasure, the rhythmic slippery slap of his balls against Jaiden´s ass. Jaiden can see his asshole still clenching, opening and closing around the monstrous cock fucking him, glistening with natural lube – it is leaking, slimy wet between his ass cheeks and staining the towel he´s lying on. The ripple of powerful muscles on the back of the man on top of him, thick arms tensing and holding where he wants Jaiden to be.

He watches his own head tossing to one side to the other, eyes half-open, dazed, unfocused. Hands clenching and relaxing, back arching slightly at each thrust jerking him up, a slurred string of confused moans while his body understands what´s happening but it's unable to wake up. His asshole, lubed and stretched, with no means of resisting the man's cock as it stakes its claim.

Jaiden watches himself being fucked by a complete stranger unable to react. His eyes are glued to the screen.

At the ten minutes mark, the man sets himself deep and groans loudly, smacking into Jaiden roughly, making the mattress springs creak nonstop at his powerful rutting. The Jaiden in the screen cries out at the abuse, head falling back, toes and fingers curling as his back leaves the bed entirely. The man fucks in again and creamy liquid squirts out from Jaiden´s stretched asshole in white threads, panting the man´s pants and the towel. He keeps fucking during the entirety of his orgasm.

Then the man lets out a great shuddering sigh and finally starts to slow down, and the gushing of seed trickles down into thin flows as he lazily thrusts into Jaiden. Who then relaxes, at last, head rolling loosely to the side, limbs calming down against the bed. His mouth is open in a soft panting, face painted red.

The man stops after a few more minutes and pulls out, the wet slurping of his cock sliding out faint but audible in the video. Jaiden sees his own cum-covered asshole clenching on the retreating cock as if trying to hold it back – his skin is tingling, shivery. He swallows thickly when the head comes out and a trail of slime comes out with it, drooling from Jaiden's used hole, soaking the towel, his own hole twitching through the pain as he is present with the clear image of it trembling, gaping open, in the screen.

He muffles a whine, face burning in shame. Pressing legs together, he can feel his own hardness between his thighs from where it´s being pressed down by the laptop. He watches the man moving away, revealing Jaiden´s stomach glistering wet from when he came sometime during all that.

Swallowing short, quick breathes, Jaiden rubs a hand over his mouth, trying to focus. On the video, the man tucks himself back into the pants and leaves the bed, walking towards the same side from where he came – that leads, Jaiden confirms with a quick glance, to a _wall_.

His head is spinning too fast, jumbled thoughts without order that he can´t hear right. His ears are padded, full of cotton. He doesn´t understand what any of that is supposed to mean, how it´s possible to someone leave a room with no windows without using the only door. How it´s possible for someone to get in, in the first place, when he locks the door every night and leaves the key in.

The silly, impossible rumors come back to mind. _Ghosts_, they said. _The place is hunted_.

_No one ever wants to say why they leave._

Jaiden licks his dry lips, squeezing shut his eyes. He wants to cry and laugh in equal turns, a swarming, dreadful thing inside his chest that he doesn´t understand. What a ridiculous theory. Ghosts. His hand slides down his stomach, under the laptop – he´s throbbing so hard, and the pressure alone of his palm wants to push a whine through his throat. He curls into himself, trembling, choking back a desperate laugh – he slides the hand lower, between his ass cheeks, can feel- it, pulsating, warm. A finger breaches him without any effort and this time he chokes a moan, feeling his sticky insides, still full of cum.

How a ghost could do something like that? It´s impossible. Such a thing doesn´t exist.

He rewinds the video, watching again himself being fucked. Watching the solid, _real_ cock plunging over and over his ass. See? It had to be a, a real, flesh and bone man. Ghosts don´t have warm-blooded bodies, don´t need to breath and pant and moan, don´t have strong, powerful hands capable of pinning him down in a helpless mess while using him rough and hard, fucking him, filling him up with hot, _thick jizz_-

Gasping, Jaiden pushes the laptop from his lap to the bed and kicks out his boxers desperately, freeing his throbbing, drooling dick. With his own protesting moans from the screen echoing into his ears, Jaiden starts to jerk off to himself being fucked by a stranger in his own bed, shuddering gasps and whimpers of the powerful arousal he can´t fight back.

It´s impossible.

_It´s impossible_.

-

That night he doesn´t sleep, doesn´t even go to bed, wet and tainted and accusing as it is, filling him with shame. He had to take another shower to clean the result of his own work, his and his alone, his hand tingling with a guilty sensation.

He wanders the apartment, tense and wired, eyes darting to every corner. He let the lights on.

But as the clock passes 3 am and starts approaching 4 am, the consequences of so many restless nights start to weight down on him like a blanket. His eyes start to shut even with him standing up, body swaying and tumbling with each stubborn step, the world losing its edges into a blurred mess. When coffee and even slapping his own face stop working, Jaiden is forced to sit on the sofa due to the serious risk of falling asleep on the floor.

It´s a mistake.

As soon as he sinks into the comfortable cushions, it seems like gravity increases tenfold, pulling him down. He´s not even aware of the moment he lies down, just suddenly realizes he´s staring at the TV horizontally, head supported in the soft armrest with the warm cushions hugging his body, melting his muscles against his will. He fights the urge, struggles to keep his eyes open – doesn´t entirely work.

He sinks into a half-sleep, mind lulled into nothingness while aware of the sofa around him. The light buzzing on the ceiling. The cars passing far away in the street.

His wall clock is ticking, counting the time.

A second and an eternity passes: he doesn´t know which one. A sense deep down within him keeps the remind that… there´s something he should remember, important. What´s is? Thinking is so hard… he sighs, relaxing at the hand gently combing his hair. It´s warm, long fingers, gently scratching his scalp. Slides down to his nape, a thumb caressing his jaw, then under his chin tilting it up slightly – softness meets the skin of his cheek, tender. It drags over the corner of his mouth, over his mouth.

Ah, that is a... a…

Warm wetness flicks over his lower lip, not pushing but asking, and Jaiden opens his mouth as an answer, sighing a little as a hotness slide inside. Slow, caressing his tongue and his breathing hiccups. Jaiden presses against the kiss, raising his hands without thinking to hold the face in front of him. Smooth skin meets his fingers as he slides down to cup their jaw, fingertips brushing against soft hair.

“Mnh,” He whimpers softly, shivering, as he´s kissed more intensely, mouth against his opening more and bruising his lips. The hand under his chin goes to his chest, to his stomach, curling around a fistful of his shirt and dragging it up slightly, enough to slide a warm palm under. It caresses his skin, sending goose-bumps in ripples.

Another hand is under his shoulders, supporting him gently. Jaiden tightens his grip on their face, pulling them closer as he angles his head to try and kiss back the way he´s being kissed, a hot, sensual thing, slow and deep – his mouth is tingling and he´s overwhelmed, whimpering, feeling saliva running down his chin and not caring. He has never been kissed this way, never felt this _good_.

What´s this? What- his mind tries to swim back because something- something about this isn´t right. Is it? But it´s hard. The warnings seem so come from so far away.

The kiss stops then, tongue brushing his mouth before retreating and Jaiden makes a sound of protest, tries to follow. A nice, amused laugh is poured over his mouth, quiet between them. “What a velvet mouth you have,” A grave voice purrs, low and sexy. Sends shivers down his spine. “I could kiss you all night.”

A brush of lips on his cheek. “But I think I have a better idea.”

Jaiden tries to open his eyes, but they are heavy, so heavy. He can barely see. The hands touching him slide away and he turns his head to follow them, something in him saying the sound of rustling clothes has a meaning. This is…

“Here, sweetheart, care to help me?” The voice mumbles, hoarse. A hand comes back to cup his cheek, thumb brushing his lower lip, and suddenly a powerful musky smell fills Jaiden´s lungs in the next breath, something hot and wet and familiar. He blinks his eyes a little more open and the dim, vague form right in front of his face solidifies, staring him down from where they are standing beside the sofa. With a white-colored shirt draped gently across the base, and loose black shorts that curve around the down half of the girth, a cock juts forth defiantly at him, throbbing, inexorably drawing the eye.

Something in the back of his mind stirs, confused. It fills his nose at each breath with the smell of sweat and arousal; the particular odor of a hard, dripping erection.

Makes thinking even harder.

His body trembles under the blanket of sleep, a particular spot between his legs aching in reminiscing. The hand over his cheek slides under his neck, a gently incentive, and Jaiden raises obediently, pushing himself over his elbows. Which puts him at level with the swollen head, red and leaking, fat drops of pre sliding out from the slit Jaiden can see perfectly well. He doesn’t think he had ever been so close to a cock before…

He frowns a little. Wait, not. That-… feels- feels weird…

"It's been waiting such a long time to meet you. Why don't you give it a kiss?" They purr, caressing his head.

A hint of a shiver runs through the confused young man, and his cheeks slowly fill with heat. A kiss...? His lips purse a moment and his tongue runs across them. He shifts, still shaking slightly, and leans closer. A gentle push of his lips presses that tip between them, nestling it in the softness of his offered pout as his eyes slip shut. A powerful throb and slimy liquid is poured over his lips, sliding inside his mouth enough that he can taste it – sharp and salty.

He licks it and swallows without thinking.

Fingers tighten slowly against his scalp. "Mmh, that's it..." Another hand caresses his temple, down to his cheek. Their thumb presses to his chin and opens his mouth as they draw a slow breath, and Jaiden´s lips are pushed wide open as that broad head pushes in.

He trembles, startled, opening his eyes to lock on the shaft slowly pushing into his mouth as the smooth head bumps into the roof of his mouth and slides, hot salty flesh gliding into his mouth. Before he can think of doing anything, his gag reflex is triggered as their head wedges into the back of his mouth. He chokes, tensing up as his hands fails up, but their hands are firm on his head, locking him while a fresh, thick wad of precum spurts straight down the back of his tongue, and he has no option but swallows it again.

It´s pungent and so strong, sliding down a bit viscous.

"Shhh. I know. Just close your eyes and focus on relaxing, lovely." Their voice is smooth and smoky with pleasure. His throat and stomach convulse rapidly, but the Jaiden shuts his eyes tight and tries to relax as instructed. Their broad tip is jammed tight to the back of his throat and light-headedness starts to settle in when the seconds pass and he can´t breathe.

He can´t-

Nausea turns to dizziness, and the Jaiden´s stomach slowly settles as he teeters on the edge of unconsciousness – white spots are dancing in his eyes when suddenly sweet, sweet air pours down his throat. He gasps and chokes as they pull back, breathing greedily through his nose, forgetting momently the heavy cock still stuffing his mouth. “There, see. Quick and easy, wasn´t it?” They coo tenderly, caressing his temple, the back of his head. “First time with a cock in your mouth and you´re doing so well. You can lick it if you want to, suck too.”

Jaiden shudders, staring unseeing the thick base covered in dark hair as he pants through his nose. Slowly, he raises his tongue against the veiny flesh, feeling it with careful brushes and then he hollows his cheeks, slurping at the cock. It´s so big, filling his mouth so much… There´s a moan at this and the shaft throbs palpably against his taste buds. “That´s it, honey…” They groan, fingernails grazing at his scalp. “You´re so good at this. Keep doing that.”

He tries, he really does, but they tilt his head back and that flaring head shoves deeper, grinding down his soft palate and shutting his airway again, and he can´t focus in sucking. The cock stabs the tip into the virgin folds of his esophagus and strains those tight muscles wide apart – thick pulses of pre are pumped down, lining the whole way with slick, and they are using that to their advantage. Spasms cracks through the young man´s body as that thick piece of meat strains his gullet far beyond its intended width, stretching his neck obscenely before that monstrous cockhead finally lodges behind his Adam's apple.

Jaiden is choking and gagging, hands grasping desperately at the shorts of the stranger in front of him. Eyes watering, gurgles at the back of his throat that could´ve been whines of protest, muffled by the massive cock taking all his air. “Mn, sorry, s- sweetheart,” They rasp a little shakily, hands rubbing slowly over his scalp as they held him in place. “Your mouth is so, so wonderful- s-shit, so tight and hot…” His mind is swaying empty, full of cotton. The words send his body trembling and- an important remind tugs, dulled by the thick lull of drowsiness. Telling him-… telling to stop this, say… say….

A long, smooth moan and the hips in front of him grinds forward. “F- fucking amazing.” They gasp as that massive cockhead slides firmly down, a fat swell visible in his once-slender neck, working its way towards his chest slowly, sliding back a few inches to move forward with every hungry, powerful roll of their hips. And Jaiden can just watch that shaft disappearing into his mouth.

The half-skewered man doesn´t think he could throw up even if he wanted – there´s no space, like a cork in a shaken bottle of champagne. But as his deepest swallowing muscles are steadily strained apart around the head and that endless length of fat cock works its way past the fold of his neck, Jaiden finds his body finally calming down. Perhaps pushed beyond its limit it... simply gave up.

It is not going to push that intruder out, so may as well let them do what they are doing. 

After all, he hardly feels anything more than... strained. Full and stretched, but somehow, it doesn't _hurt_. Not really. Except-- between his legs, there's a throbbing ache. He slides a hand down to palm his dick, straining painfully against the bindings of his pants and briefs.

A huffed laugh, low and hoarse, draws Jaiden´s eyes from those few remaining inches of meat and up that muscular wrapped abdomen and chest, to the person smiling bemusedly down at him. "Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?" Eyes of a warm, dark blue meet his, framed by shocking blond hair cropped short at the sides and long on top, sun-kissed-skin slightly blushed.

They´re handsome. And hot – in the way a lounging surfer in the edge of the beach is, healthy skin wet with water and sweat that should be disgusting but instead your mouths waters, your stomach clench.

Instead of the envy he always felt when facing men hotter than him, a strange, _shy_ feeling curls around his chest. His face heats more, his heart beats a little faster. He closes his eyes embarrassingly feeling himself pulsate, a wet spot appearing where his dick is tucked against his thigh.

"Hm, that's okay, there´s no shame in enjoying a little throatfucking. You can touch yourself, although…" They groan softly as their hips push forward, planting their groin against his face as that thick knot of a cockhead squeezes even lower inside of his neck. “… I wonder…” White fabric brush his nose. Two heavy orbs straddle Jaiden´s chin, pressing to the underside of his jaw as their hips give slow, firm thrusts at point-blank, grinding tight against Jaiden´s mouth, squashing his tongue. A long groan, that dissolves in a satisfied sigh. “… if you can come just from being fucked in the mouth like this, mn…” Their words are smooth, dripping slow like honey between their soft gasps and moans.

Their head lodges just above his collarbone, a fat ball of warmth leaking a continuous flow of precum into his stomach. But despite how dizzy his head is with dangerously low oxygen levels, Jaiden feels... fine. More than fine. Eyelids heavy, with their broad hands cupping the back of his head, Jaiden can feel their thick, steady throbs resounding all the way down his neck and into his chest. Melting with his heartbeat. His bones. Wrapped in their heat and scent as both seep from them into his flesh, Jaiden feels embraced.

They pull back, then, and his eyes flutter and close, goosebumps crawling over his skin as thick inches slip past his mouth. Dragging across his throat. Soft and hard at the same time. He can feel his diaphragm spasms, wanting to push out-- something, a sound; a moan or a whimper, Jaiden has no idea.

Slowly, with a firm flexing of their belly and a low, thick groan, they push back down into the sluggish young man´s throat. Jaiden quivers, bodily instincts rejecting what is happening to his poor, strained neck, but he can´t gather the energy to do anything – doesn´t know if he really wants to. The inside of his briefs are warm and damp and as a firm thrust plants against Jaiden´s face, a thick gush of pre leaves him, clock jumping.

They draw again.

"T-that's it, lovely... just relax, you're doing so good." Their voice wavers, betraying their lust as they fuck Jaiden´s bedraggled face, their hips driving in with hunger every time. Odd noises slip from his throat, slurps and slick pops as they stretch and shove aside the muscles and tissues, bludgeoning everything out of the way with the broad brunt of that dick. They start to pant and moan lavishly, hips bouncing off Jaiden´s face more aggressively, fingers curling in his hair to drag him off and shove him down that cock again to match every swing.

Jaiden feels every thrust echo down his body, his insides churning in time with the assault. He swings like a cloth doll in their hands, soft muscles only tensing at end of each merciless impact only to go back being limp, and he doesn´t think about resisting, doesn´t remember the dulled alarms telling him to put a stop to this. Slick drips from his chin and his face are wet, warm with the delighted sounds tickling his ears between pants.

“Fucking- god, a-amazing-…!” They purr the moans, so loud and unashamed. Their rod is steely hard, forcing his neck taut and straight as they ram down it brutally, pounding home without thoughts beyond wringing every last ounce of pleasure they can get out of this hot, tight, gently caressing fuckhole that was once Jaiden´s throat. “So-… so close-…!”

The first hint is their heavy orbs drawing tight – they beat tight to his chin straight on, and with the next stroke, the whisper of rushing fluids fills his ears, along with a creak in the back of his throat as the cock impaled in it throbs fat with its bloated cumvein. Sudden, startling heat burst in his chest and quickly washes down into his core, his stomach churning as it is filled. No other thrust comes – they hold Jaiden planted tight to their crotch as they unload, a deep, rumbling moan rolling out of them as their balls flex and flex.

"Mmn fuuck..." The thundering moan shudders into a drunk, heavy sigh, their head falling back as they finally relax. The flow finally, mercifully tapers off, and they slowly draw out, dragging that pulsing shaft from his neck as it spurts still, coating the length of his neck with their seed. At least, the broad swell of the crown nudges the muscles of the back of Jaiden´s throat, and though it clung a moment, they manage to pull free with a soft, wet _pop_.

His mouth is instantly stuffed full, a thick wad bursting from their tip at the stimulation. The thick musk of cum slams against his taste buds and seeps into his nose, a salty, powerful taste that overwhelms every aspect of sensation. Jaiden shudders as a slimy mess plasters the insides of his briefs as cum overflows out from his mouth around that fat rod in thick globs, rolling down his neck and dripping on the conch and floor. “Mnn, yes, you look so lovely like this, sweetie. Even more than before,” they say with a hoarse chuckle, scratching and ruffling through Jaiden´s hair like an apology for the rough treatment, pushing a few last fat drops of jizz into his mouth before finally pulling free.

Cum pours freely over his chin now, chipped lips and stiffen jaw keeping his mouth open for a moment before he coughs. A painful, wet sound that shakes him, and pushes out a gush of white creamy semen that splatters all over his shirt and couch. Another cough, and another. His chest spasm in a mixture of gasping and choking, trying to expel the unnatural slick coating his throat at the same time it searches for air – relived goose-bumps ripples over his skin as precious oxygen fills his lungs, however tainted by cum musk.

It takes a long moment to Jaiden to realize someone is supporting his weight, that´s his head is tucked under a chin and warm arms are holding him against a firm chest. They rub his back in tender circles, murmuring incentives over his ear and when his coughing fit finally ends in a heavy gasp, Jaiden turns his face to their neck, breathing their scent.

Fingers brush the hair of his nape. “That was wonderful, sweetheart,” They purr in a whisper, kissing his temple. “Best throat I ever fucked. You´re perfect.”

Jaiden tries to talk but it´s hard, his brain churning, struggling to fit thoughts the way he feels they should be fitting.

His jaw is cupped and his head tilted up gently – lips over his temple climbs down his face in wandering kisses, marking his skin with tingling spots. Then they press their mouths together, indifferent or uncaring to the slimy mess coating Jaiden´s lips. The hot press of their tongue slide over the chafed inside of his mouth like a balm, slick and slow, and Jaiden quivers with a whimper, wanting to melt against that earnest touch. Not so different from the relief of dipping a burned hand into cold water, the gentleness after such brutal assault.

So distracted with the kiss, Jaiden doesn´t even notice he´s being moved until a warm, solid weight presses against him from all sides, engulfing him entirely. His back on the couch´s seat, head supported by a soft pillow, hips settle between his thighs while an arm circle his waist, the other an arch above his head with fingers combing through his hair. Jaiden´s hands, squashed between both of their chests, slides up to brace their face again.

Hand twist around his pants and drag them down swiftly, together with his underwear, and Jaiden shivers with a hot blush as the mess in his groin is exposed, semi-hard cock covered in his own seed. They chuckle into his mouth, a single appreciating rub of fingers around his arousal making him jerk, a whine of protest over the tease in his sensitive skin – then they grab his thighs with their big, strong hands, and push them up, almost folding Jaiden in half.

A groan spills from his lips, sudden and unexpected, when hard, moisty flesh grounds in against him. Sawing up and down between his cheeks, leaving a smearing trail of slickness as they push tight to his ass and eases back in turns. It takes a few seconds to Jaiden put together the subtle textures of that lightly curved thing in his crack, the slick sheen of cum, drool and fresh pre between them only helping bring out the feel of them in startling clarity: the taper of thickness toward the middle, the smooth curvy head, the network of veins working to feed hot blood to the hungry thing… A hard cock.

They are _still_ hard. Or maybe hard _again_. His jaw muscles ache in protest, as his softening dick – how it´s possible such a thing? Jaiden´s stomach still hurts from swallowing their lusty payload from mere seconds ago!

His shoulders draw together, a tremble taking hold of his body. This person´s salty, strong taste still reign inside his mouth, rolling between their tongues like a distinctive spice, his lips abraded and his throat sore, and behind his closed eyes Jaiden can summon the image perfectly.

The cock that was in his mouth just now, pushing him open, filling him just like it did to his neck. Full, throbbing, hot flesh, tearing into him for its pleasure, pounding, _fucking_. Jaiden breaks the kiss to hug the person´s neck, stifling a pathetic keen sound as a _wave_ of arousal wrecks his body whole, teeming him with scorching desire he can´t control. Teeth grinding tight, he swallows ragged, short pants, pressing knees at their sides. The _want_ is bordering in _need_ and he feels like he may be losing his mind, with the way he just can´t bear it.

He´s empty.

He´s so terribly empty.

“What is it, honey?” They nibble his neck, amused laugh in their voice. “Is this what you want?” Their hips roll, dragging down until the very tip is snug against his winking pucker, and grind in, opening up him slightly… only to ease back. And in and back, in and back. A tease of a fuck.

Jaiden whimpers in protest, trying to push against that teasing, wandering cockhead. But hands kneading his thighs hold him still.

They hum, warm breathes rolling over his skin. “No? Perhaps a little more like this…” A firm, sensual undulate of their back and the broad head glides past his ring almost smoothly, slipping in easy. Their breath swells suddenly into a low, sultry sigh as more of that veiny shaft slide in, a hot and solid presence between his walls, growing into an appreciative groan as Jaiden seizes close around them. Jaiden´s back raises from the couch in an involuntary arch, a luxurious moan barely stifled, eyes fluttering half-closed. “Oohh, yesss… look at you, so nice and loose already… mnn, everyone has been fucking you every day, haven´t they?” They coo into his ear, grinding deeper. “You must be having it so hard, poor thing. They love loosening up tight little virgin asses, making them into proper cunts... Me, on the other hand, I prefer a little bit easier, you know? Not that I don´t enjoy fucking a virgin ass, but like this…”

Their words liquefy into a deep moan, warm air puffed in Jaiden´s ear, as rough pubic hair tickles his backside with them finally hilting entirely. “… is so, _so_ much better…” They shudder, cock pulsating thickly inside his ass.

Jaiden is still arched, still taut, staring at the ceiling as he breathes quickly open-mouthed – he is open, straining and stinging just a hint, yet the hot press against his insides seems to smother anything but his raw, nerve-fraying pleasure. It is just as- it is better- it was so much better than the other times. He can´t understand why, it´s- it´s the biggest one so far, it should be breaking him in half and yet-

They move, a gentle, rolling slide of that smooth, throbbing shaft, and thrust in, sending a ripple of warmth up his body and melting his mind. Jaiden breathes out, a ragged, wavering rasp, eyes closing, head falling back. Again, and again. Body above him moving in a sensual wave, chest pressing forward as hips ease back, then easing in while their back roll in an open ‘s’. Not- not _pounding_, a greedy swing of back and forth. Their hips press together almost in a kiss of flesh, grinding firmly before parting, slow at first and then a little bit faster to drive in, scraping strained walls with tangible pleasure. And Jaiden realizes this is what it means to be _fucked_.

Because that´s what they are doing to him. Fucking him, Jaiden Austin, his whole body and being – not just using his ass to get off. They are more than just a cock plunging at him but an entire body rolling and moving, every muscle shifting in a deliberate choreography with the sole purpose of having Jaiden. 

Something crumples inside him as that thought settles heavily in his mind, his hands searching desperately above his head for anything to anchor him as he moans, nails dragging with white-knuckled strength through the furry couch. The person groans throatily and purrs, "Yeah? Like this, love?" His chest swells with a steady inhalation as they drag their hips back. He finds himself trying to clamp down time and again, to capture them reflexively, and only the obscene friction brings him loose again in little lurches. He just barely begins to let out that breath in a heavy sigh, relaxing- when they shove a powerful blow to his ass, planting to the hilt and shoving him against the armrest. His breath bursts out in a cry meant to be a yelp of surprise, yet it rings melodious and sultry in his ears.

There´s a coarse laugh, low and smoky. “Fuck- do you like, like this?”

Jaiden shivers, feeling his cheek grow hot and tries to hide his face in his shoulder, feeling the shirt he´s still wearing soaking with sweat. Sliding around and up to his hips, two big hands caress up the goose-bumps of his back, crossing and drawing this person´s arms in tight around him in a warm embrace as they purr into his ear. “Don´t be shy, darling, tell me how you like. How do you want me to fuck you? A little bit rougher? Sweeter?”

"I- I- ah! _Ahn_!"

Feet in the air and fingers still trying to find hold, such that as they slowly drag back and shoves stroke after stroke into his ass, slowly smoothing the way with their pulsing juices, his body rocks slightly back and forth along with them, every impact grinding tight as he headbutts the armrest, giving an anvil upon which that stranger could hammer into him. Their arms cling to his back, pressing their powerful form taut against him such that both of their chests surge together time and time again as they moan and pant. The soft and hard of their body, their flexing muscle, and strong lines play out an elaborate pattern across his front and his punctured rear with every grinding thrust and Jaiden finds himself losing control of his breathing, of his voice.

Everything between his waist and knees seems to be afire with pleasure that he can´t do a damn thing about – he moans out shakily, tossing his head, twisting as continuous waves after waves of pure pleasure washes through him causing something almost agonizing of so good. It´s too- _too much_-! He´s gonna burn, turn into ashes!

“Fuck- that´s it, that´s it, let go, babe, don´t hold back…” Their voice heaves, pushing through soft pants bathing his neck. Their lips are glued to sensible patch under his jaw angle, tongue surging from time to time to taste Jaiden´s skin, but it´s not exactly a kiss, too open-mouthed for that. “Let me hear how much of like being fucked…” Their hips are a steady rolling force, sinking that wonderous thick-pulsing cock smoothly through his sore little hole over and over, a sweet slick pre of endless hard flesh, and Jaiden finds he´s pressing back, arching his back to angle his ass up against them a little more sharply. “G- God, _yes_\- like this, c´mon, c´mon-…!”

The couch creaks softly under them, filling the entire living room together with their quick, sharp breathings, the high-pitched moans, and gasps and growled sighs. The lewd squelching of that cock sliding inside Jaiden´s ass, rolling and grinding, rolling and grinding. Never pounding, hammering, slamming- but filling him up, claiming, _exploring_. They slide hands down to knead over his ass, roll his cheeks in rough dual circles, squeezing them around that roving shaft, and spreading them wide – to bury to the hilt again, dragging a cry from the college boy´s throat as he feels them sinking in deeper than ever, from a different angle. Always a different angle. Hipbones digging his ass, grinding that broadhead around, finding new and fresh inches of him to torture.

Warm liquid splashes between them suddenly and Jaiden is jerked to the reality of his orgasm for a brief second of shock- balls tightening and pleasure wrapping his cock as his seed spills in gushes, Jaiden didn´t even realize he had been hard, that their swinging bodies had been rubbing his erection enclosed by their abdomens. The blond stranger laughs breathless and surge their bodies together, shoving their thick-hot length with a deep, deliberate thrusts to his asshole that jabs against something- lewd noises burst from him because of that, the young man choking on his own spittle and coughing out heavy, needy moans, back stretching, his arms twisting to find a better angle-- to support his body and take his fucking properly. The feverish bliss of his orgasm erupts, extending all-consuming, and Jaiden finds himself sobbing as more cum spurts from him, the real core of his attention not on his cock, but the stranger´s.

Is this what it really feels like to be used? Thoughts about his previous girlfriends, one-night stands and hookups float through his mind. Was this how they felt when he bent them over and fucked them? So… so wanted? Fulfilled? He hopes so. But… probably not, he doubts he´d ever be so… satisfying as this. Doubts half of all male population would. Recent memories of other cocks using him thoroughly reassure him of this – they all had been mind-blowing huge but none felt like this.

A big dick doesn´t equal amazing sex, apparently. It took someone who really knew how to put it to use.

He tries to hold back the tears, feeling like a weirdo or a freak, but it´s useless. They roll over his cheeks as he moans out noisily, shaping vague sounds of pleas that never quite lumps together in actual words. It mixes with their shuddering groans as the blond fucks Jaiden´s ass, fingers sinking bruises on the outside of his hipbones. They are pulsing greedily inside Jaiden, putting a strain on every drag, a sudden pressure at the bottom of every grind, extra heavy churning of his inner walls around them and scorching stretch of his ring. His body is overwhelming, overflooding, and he cries out his need and shove his ass back for more at the same time he feels like he might disappear. _No more_, his surviving instinct begs, arms cramping from holding against the fucking, body melting in sweat and trembling exhausted.

But it´s too good, too addictive for him to resist. He wants- _needs_ as much as they are willing to give, and he´ll keep his legs open as long as they want to fuck him.

Jaiden recognizes his own climax light-headed. His third, fourth tonight? He can´t remember. He barely feels the clenching of his balls against the blonde’s, pumping another load between them as electric shivers run up his spine and make him reflexively wring at that swinging cock punishing his ass. The tighter he clings, the more they throb and the harder their next stroke comes, and he can´t resist seizing down all the harder for it, his cries breaking into ragged rasps between moans. “F-fuck, I´m gonna-…!” The heavy plunging at his ass shatters into short, rough grinding, point-blank rutting without withdrawing an inch whatsoever. His voice surges and drags low under the force of those blows, his body faltering, heaving backward under the brutality as they carve into him.

And he craves it desperately, he needs to feel their cum in him, to declare in the brutal honesty of bodies and juices that they found his hole worthy and desirable.

The final thrust strikes in with a _smack_ that echoes in the room, all the louder in sudden, straining silence as his voice disappears, and he feels the first burst of heat deep inside his body. After so many times these last days, at this point Jaiden is so familiar with the hot rush of cum pouring into him but he just _can´t_ get used – thick, potent gushes, chest heaving to his chest as they wrap around him and grinds each wad nice and deep and Jaiden finally breaks in the shameless moans of a slut vindicated. He arches, flushed, accepting his hard-earned seed with heavy, labored pants.

He is being bred.

The thought is… is thrilling. He can feel them filling up his every fold and wrinkle, soaking the full of him, staining him with their essence, marking him. Irreversibly. His toes dig at the couch, and he pushes with what tiny strength he can muster to grind his ass to them just a little harder – gasp as they meet him half-way and hot semen burst from his asshole, flowing down between his cheeks.

After a long moment, their satisfied sigh gushes out and the heavy flow of seed tampers off finally, the taut body over his relaxing boneless. And under the tiredness and numbing, hazing bliss, a hum of delight – it was his body that made them feel this good. “Mnn, I think… I might have gone blind for a second here.” They purr quietly, nuzzling his neck. They are still balls-deep inside him, giving slowing throbs, working lazy grinds. “They were right, you´re a mind-blowing ride… can´t decide if I love more your ass or your mouth…”

Something in their words seems to stir troubled at the back of his head, but he is only barely cognizant of anything external to his body at the moment. He melts slowly, sinking against the couch breathing only starting to slow down as the blonde’s satisfaction spreads in a wave of exhausted contentment through him, a heavy blanket of tiredness cutting the will of his limbs. Jaiden can barely keep his eyes open… they close no matter how much he struggles, he doesn´t want to sleep yet… he´s still… he needs…

A soft whimper catches in his throat as they drag free, seeming to create a vacuum as the cock pulls back, an imprint inside him hollowing in the middle. A loud, slurping sound of his ass refusing to let go before the head finally pops out, slimy threads connecting it with the gaping hole.

There´s a moment, the person shifting above him until Jaiden is startled with a heavy weight across his chest, something slapping softly his face. He blinks his eyes open to come face to face with the blonde´s proud weapon, glistering with cum and pre and _still_ pointing upwards. Actually, that bouncy shaft seems to have swollen, looking rather fat, and dark red veins are crawling up the base. Indeed, the whole length seems to have taken a darker, angry shade of pink, and the tip is still leaking, visibly flexing with a constant, needy throbbing.

A shiver runs down his spine. How…?

He swallows and looks up. He can barely see the stranger´s grins with that shaft twitching inches from his face, only when they lean forward over Jaiden, supporting themselves in the armrest while jutting their knees over his shoulders, pressing warm thighs against his ears. The smell of musk and sex it´s almost dizzying. “I think I need to try each one again… see if I can make up my mind…” Holding him by his skull, fingers digging into his scalp, their smile is a sweet, hungry thing, and Jaiden stops breathing. “You don´t mind, do you?” They purr but their hips are already moving before the question ends, and juices are smeared over his face as the tips drag down to his lips and spears them open – hard, pulsing flesh spread his mouth wide again and Jaiden can not even manage a meager whine before they find the tight ring of his throat and pushes in without an ounce of hesitation, stifling his air with hot meat after a few insisting grinds slide the heavy cock down his neck, bulging it most obscenely.

Jaiden is a limp form, hazed eyes staring numbly as the blond groans deeply as they hilt, claiming his throat once again as a breeding hole. “Fucking god-… t-that´s it, I´m gonna fuck you for the rest of the night,” They have a flushed appearance and shudders visibly, mouth opening and eyes closing, as they start fucking his face again.

They keep their promise.

Jaiden is fucked for the rest of the night, the blond taking turns with each of his holes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, feel free to visit me in my [tumblr](https://play-of-kids.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
